mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Blue's: Sad
'Blue's: Sad ' is the 14th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Available until (04/26/2020) Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock (not very much) *Turquoise *Freddy *Fifi *Orange Kitten (debut) *Green Kitten *Blue Kitten *Pink Kangaroo *Green Puppy (debut) *Purple Kangaroo (debut) Summary Steve and Blue invite viewers inside to learn about emotions and feelings. Blue is sad about something. Recap Blue is feeling sad. So they play Blue's Clues to figure it out. When Kevin goes to get his notebook, he forgets to say "please" making Sidetable sad, so he tries again. He remembered "please" so Sidetable was happy to give Kevin his notebook. After finding the first clue, Kevin hears some noises. A felt girl is scaring a felt boy with a mask, but felt boy doesn't know how he's feeling so Kevin asks the viewers who say that he's scared. After taking off the mask, felt boy gets mad and disappointed. The viewers say he's feeling mad. Felt girl, (who is feeling ashamed) apologizes for scaring him and that she was just playing. They hug and feel happy again. Felt girl blows a kiss at Kevin to thank him for helping them out. Kevin feels embarrassed. As he walks away, Blue is behind him, feeling sad. Kevin asks Blue if she's still sad. After hearing the post call, Blue cheers up. So they get the post. Kevin recaps that they get excited when it's post time, and Postbox says delivering the mail makes him feel proud. After reading the letter from their friends, Kevin goes to look for more clues. He notices a drawing of a green puppy Blue did. The viewers point out that it's a clue, which Kevin suddenly notices. After drawing the second clue, . After finding the third clue, Kevin home to the thinking chair. He figures out that Blue built a block tower and Green Puppy knocked it over. After the game, The felt friends, Orange Kitten, and Purple Kangaroo come to help Blue with her problem. Green Puppy comes over with a flower to apologize to Blue. When they go to play with blocks, Blue builds a tower which Green Puppy knocks over like before, making Blue sad. After happening the third time, (counting the one before the game of Blue's Clues) Blue tells Green Puppy not to knock over her block tower, then gives half her blocks to him so that Blue can keep her block tower and Green can knock down his own all he wants. Trivia *This is the first episode since the first two episodes in which Jennifer Oxley was not involved in. *Starting with this episode, Allison Gilman was referred to Allison Gilman Caplovitz. *Sarah Chumsky directed the video letter for this episode. **The next two were *Paul Zehrer directed this episode. **The next three are *Steve wanted his notebook without saying please. **Joe did the same thing on a later episode titled *Steve refers to Green Puppy as both male and female. **When Green Puppy comes in the door, Steve says that "he" brought Blue a flower. But later, he says that Blue gave Green Puppy "her" own blocks to knock down. ***According to the official FAQ, Green Puppy is female. *This is also the first episode to deal with feelings. **On top of that, these 2 episodes featured Joe, not Steve. *In the US Version, Steve has a yellow bouncy ball. *In the UK Version, Kevin has a red bouncy ball. *This is the first time of the line called "A Clue!".